Little Dragon
by princessviolet
Summary: This fanfic is an account of the lifechanging events of Princess Peach's sister. This is my first fanfic so please R&R.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tekken or Mario brothers characters. However, I did sort of create Brian and Princess Violet.  
  
Author's note: Welcome to my first fanfic. It is a mix of Tekken and Mario elements. In order to enjoy this story you must forget everything you know about Tekken. Please review.  
  
Introduction: I am Princess Violet, Peach's younger sister. At least, that is what I am called in my home. In the Tekken complex I am called Suki Jung, although most fighters refer to me as the Little Dragon. It is very hard for me to share the story I am about to tell you because it affected my life in a way that nothing else has. However, if you feel you must hear the story it is still fresh in my mind.  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
While on my way to the Tekken complex I couldn't help but think that the night somehow seemed darker than usual. It was a strange thought, considering the stars were out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
"How many miles to the complex?" I asked the cab driver, a well- composed man in his late twenties.  
"About fifteen, miss."  
The time was about 9 PM when we arrived. I thanked the driver and paid when he dropped me off at the front gate. Then I walked up the stone path to the gigantic wooden front doors. They were carved with beautiful images of dragons and warriors. I raised the huge stone knocker and let it fall.  
"Who wishes to enter the place where warriors are born?" the doorman asked in a booming voice.  
"It is I, Suki Jung, The Little Dragon."  
"You may enter. Heihachi is expecting you."  
Heihachi Mishima is the head of the Tekken complex. I have trained with him for almost ten years now. During this time he has become my trainer, my mentor, and my friend.  
The door opened to a dimly lit training room. The short, dark doorman led me up two flights of stairs and into a long hallway.  
"First door on your left," he said then quietly slipped away. I went to the door and softly tapped it. "Who wished to enter the study of the master?" a gruff voice asked.  
"It is I, Suki Jung, the little dragon," I replied.  
"Come in, come in, we have much to discuss."  
I opened the door and was surprised to see not only Heihachi, but also an incredibly handsome man about my age sitting on the other side of the instructor's desk. The man had curly, short brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen.  
Heihachi motioned to a chair next to the stranger and I sat.  
"This is Brian McKinley," Heihachi said,"he is interested in having someone train him in the Mishima fighting style. I would gladly help him except for the fact that there is a perfectly good trainer sitting right next to him, and I'm not getting any younger."  
I smiled. Heihachi was in excellent shape for a man his age. One would never know he was well past fifty if not for his bald head, accented by two long tufts of hair that seemed to stick straight out.  
  
"Well of course Heihachi, I'd be glad to help Brian,'" I said, "provided he is ready to begin his training session tomorrow morning."  
Heihachi looked at Brian as if to say, "well, are you?"  
"Yes master, I am sure I will be ready."  
My mouth almost dropped open. Brian had the most melodic voice I had ever heard. His "r's" were soft, with a slight roll to them, and the sentence rose and fell perfectly. I came to the conclusion that he was not from the Mushroom Kingdom or the Tekken complex. Maybe he lived somewhere far off and exotic, perhaps the "real world," as some people called it.  
"Well, now that that's settled, "Heihachi decided,"why don't we go into the sitting room and have tea while your beds are being made?"  
Over tea, Heihachi and I discussed the most recent news of the land while Brian sat and listened quietly.  
"It seems Yoshmizu and his Samurai warriors haven't been seen for quite some time," Heihachi reported. "I want you to be careful. You are one of their greatest enemies at the moment."  
Heihachi's statement was true. The last time I had been in the complex was for the Iron Fist tournament. On the last round of the semifinals one of Yoshimizu's men thrust his sword into my side. By some kind of miracle I managed to survive, but I was incapable of even throwing a punch for almost a year after that.  
"I will have my most trusted guard outside your door at night as long as you stay. He will protect you from all harm."  
"Thank you," I replied.  
After giving Brian a quick tour of the complex I went to bed. I had a feeling I would truly enjoy the training session.  
  
I woke up at dawn, got dressed, and headed down the hall to Brian's room. I knocked loudly on the door to wake him up.  
"Wha-who is it?" he replied in a sleepy voice.  
"This is your instructor," I replied," Your training starts now, so you had better get dressed and meet me out here in five minutes."  
"Brian met me, still drowsy, and we walked together down the stairs, through the training facility, and out the carved wooden doors. The moment we got outside I took a deep breath and let the cool, crisp morning air fill my lungs. I led Brian to the top of my favorite cliff, the one overlooking the forest, and sat cross-legged on the cool, dewey grass. I patted the ground next to me and Brian sat facing the forest as I was.  
"Every training session begins with meditation," I said, "Sit quietly for a few minutes and clear your mind."  
We sat on that cliff for almost ten minutes, although I was hardly meditating. I was too busy focusing on the beauty of the forest and the man sitting next to me.  
Sensing that the meditation session was over, Brian opened his eyes and stood up. I jumped up beside him and took of running. After staring at me bewilderedly for a second, he took off after me. Together we ran down the winding path and back to the Tekken complex. The doorman let Brian and me in with a smirk on his face.  
"And just which part of the training was that?" Brian asked.  
"It's called 'first dibs on breakfast!,"  
Brian laughed(he had such a great laugh) and followed me to the dining hall. Breakfast consisted of white rice, eggs, and tea. Heihachi and a few of his former students (now trainers at the facility) were already seated at the end of the long, wooden table.  
  
"So, I trust the training is going well?" inquired Heihachi with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Yes, It's going very well," I replied, grinning.  
During the meal I noticed that one of Heihachi's students kept staring at me, but when he saw I noticed he immediately looked away. There was something oddly familiar about him. He was a handsome man with jet black hair that fell into his sapphire eyes. His upper lip held the hint of a mustache and he was hearing a green T-shirt. Very familiar indeed.  
After breakfast Brian followed me into the training facility. I led him to a fighting ring.  
"This is a virtual combat simulator," I explained," I'm going to start you off on a nonmoving simulation. You will choose an opponent and I will show you your basic moves."  
"I am sorry I failed to mention this earlier," Brian explained, "but I have had previous training. I has hoping we could just get to the specifics of the Mishima style.  
"Very well then, but first you must choose a background and character."  
Brian chose a scenic background and the character Forest Law.  
  
"It's funny you should choose him," I said," because I as trained for a period of time by his father, Marshall Law."  
I taught Brian so many moves that morning. He was such a fast learner. We took a break around noon for a lunch of sushi and rice. The meal took place on the terrace around the back of the building.  
"Suki, you are an excellent trainer and Heihachi was wise in recommending you. There is one thing I am confused about though. Why do you call yourself 'The Little Dragon?"  
"The story is rather depressing. It all started in the last round of the semifinals in the most recent Iron Fist tournament. Heihachi had trained me so hard and we were both certain I had a chance at being Grand Master, but that round changed everything. One of Yoshimuzu's men was my opponent. He ended up with the final KO, but in the very end, just as the virtuality was being turned off, he thrust his sword into my left side.  
I was immediately rushed to the hospital. The doctors said I had little chance of survival, but I lived. Since then, I have been called 'The Little Dragon' because even though I am small, I fought death with all the power I had."  
"That's...well...I don't know what to say..." was all Brian could stammer as he gave me a look of sympathy mixed with...I couldn't tell what at the time.  
"I don't think the fact I lived has anything to do with conquering death, not really. It just wasn't my time."  
Emotion suddenly overcame me. I almost started to cry but I held my feelings in and jumped up.  
"Well, now that you have mastered a virtual trainer, I think it is time you fought a real person." 


	2. Victory and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario or Tekken characters in the story, though Princess Violet and Brian are of my own imagination.  
  
Author's note: Well, here I am again, this time armed with only a glass of water, my notebook, some post-it notes, and a pen to bring you the second chapter of my tale. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
Chapter 2: Victory and Heartbreak  
  
Brian and I went back into the training hall. By then it was completely filled with students and their trainers. We arrived at the first virtual ring and stood in the waiting line. When the area was finally free I explained how the fight would work.  
"First the trainers and students must introduce themselves. Bow and say your name. Then the first round begins. I will be out here coaching you by using a small microphone next to this monitor, and you will have an earpiece so you can receive my messages. The fight will last two to three rounds. If you are champion you will fight each opponent until you lose."  
The fighting began with a student of Paul Phoenix's. Brian defeated him with little need of coaching. The next opponents were equally as easy for Brian to conquer.  
The official time for dinner had passed by the time Brian faced his last opponent. All of Brian's previous opponents were gathered around the huge central monitor in the middle of the training room. I turned to bow to the trainer and saw it was the man from breakfast.  
"Lee Chang," he said and bowed to me.  
"Suki Jung."  
Brian introduced himself to Lee's student. Round one commenced and Brian won just as easily as he had defeated the others. Round two was different. Lee's student performed a flying kick that knocked Brian to the mat. Brian got up and tried to perform a punch combo, but Lee's student blocked it and again knocked Brian to the floor. Brian lost despite my coaching.  
Third round. It started off with Lee's student on top. Then Brian did a backwards kick flip and Lee's man was down. The fight continued until students only had a fraction of their power left.  
"OK Brian," I said softly into the mike, "dragon slayer."  
Brian quickly did a five-punch combo and Lee's student was knocked out. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Our new champion is Brian McKinley," the voice of the fight announcer said. Today's announcer happened to be Marshall Law. The crowd cheered again. Up until that afternoon Lee's student had been champion.  
As Brian was basking in glory, Lee pulled me aside.  
"I can see that you are an excellent trainer. Would you mind joining some of the other trainers and I upstairs?"  
Lee and I quietly slipped away from the crowd and up the stairs to a private dining room. Heihachi was already seated at the head of the table.  
  
"I heard there was an amazing victory today," Heihachi said to me.  
"Yes," I replied, "Brian is an excellent student."  
"But it is the teacher that leads the student to victory."  
The other trainers slowly came in. When everyone was seated at the table Heihachi introduced them to me.  
"To my right is Jessica Lee. She was a student of Marshall Law. Next to her is Yoshi Okama, also Marshall Law's former student. Then there is Ming Chang. He is the older brother of Lee and a former student of mine. And seated next to you is Lee. All were top students from the Tekken facility."  
"Hello everyone," I said, "I am Suki Jung. It is an honor to be seated with such great people."  
During the meal Heihachi told me a little about each trainer. Jessica was a three-striped black belt in karate. Yoshi was working on his fourth stripe in Tae Kwon Do. Ming was fairly new to the training scene, as he had just come out of instruction six months ago. Lee was an expert in the Mishima style. He had even created some new moves.  
Dinner went until about nine o' clock. When the meal was over all trainers left except Heihachi, Lee, and me.  
"I have assigned Lee to be your guard tonight," Heihachi said, "I will send him down as soon as you call me from your room."  
"Thank you for thinking of my protection, Heihachi," I said. Then I made my way up one more flight of stairs to the door-lined hallway. An unfamiliar smell (at least unfamiliar to the hallway) wafted into my nose. I followed it to Brian's room and knocked on his door." "Cmmph inph" Brian said.  
I opened the door and there Brian was, sitting on his bed with a half- empty pizza box next to him.  
"Well," I said, greatly amused, "You seem to be celebrating your victory. How did you get a pizza delivery guy in here?"  
"Shh...don't tell anyone. I bribed the doorman."  
I smiled  
"And how exactly did you do that?"  
"I offered him a couple slices. Want some?"  
I laughed.  
  
"Brian McKinley, you never cease to amaze me. As to your offer,  
no thanks. I don't think it would sit well with my crab soup."  
"I would have eaten with you, had I known where you were."  
"I was invited to a trainer's meeting."  
"Oh...well I should probably get some rest. I just want to  
say one more thing. I had a great time today."  
"You are quite the fighter. It's nice to train someone  
who already has an idea of what they're doing.  
"Well...goodnight."  
"Goodnight Brian."  
I went across the hall and into my room, changed into my  
sleepwear, called to send for my guard, and went to bed with the  
idea that this was going to be the best training session ever.  
  
The following week was pure bliss for me. Brian and I learned  
much about each other. Brian had a mom, dad, and younger sister  
back in Glasgow. He told me that Glasgow is in Scotland, which  
is part of the mysterious "real world." He and his family were  
very close. I also learned that he played guitar and sang.  
That just made me love him more. Yes, I was in love. Just  
seeing him every day made everything all right.  
Brian remained champion that entire week, although I usually  
went to the trainer's meetings for dinner. I believe it was Lee  
Chang who drew me to them. He was so mysterious and I just knew  
I had seen him somewhere before. My blissful week ended  
abruptly in one night, one that would change me forever.  
  
That night started just like any other. Brian was champion for the day, and I figured I should celebrate with him since I had spent the last few nights eating with the trainers.  
Brian practically ran into me on his way out of the ring.  
"I..uh...have a surprise for you," Brian said, "but would you mind changing into something a bit more..."  
"Formal?" I suggested.  
"Yes, precisely. Meet me on the terrace in fifteen minutes."  
"Alright," I replied, a little confused.  
I went up to my room to change, choosing a knee-length black skirt and a lavender tank to wear. I checked my hair and practically ran out to the terrace. Brian was standing beside a small table with a checkered tablecloth. A candle served as the table's centerpiece. A string quartet played in the background. I noticed Brian was wearing more formal clothes too- black pants and a white shirt. He looked so handsome.  
"You told me you play in an orchestra, so I hired this quartet," Brian said as he pulled out a chair for me, "And I hired an Italian chef, just for a little change of pace. Hope you like spaghetti."  
"Of course," I said.  
Just then the chef came to our table with two steaming plates.  
"Here is the finest Italian food anywhere," the chef said, "I also brought some champagne, since the gentleman has told me this is a special occasion."  
"Thank you," Brian said to the chef.  
After enjoying an exquisite meal, Brian took my hand and led me out to the same cliff we had meditated on.  
"This is all so wonderful," I whispered to him.  
"I thought you would like it."  
At that moment I knew I wanted to stay on that cliff with Brian forever. We both leaned in for a tender kiss. Brian's lips had barely touched mine when he quickly pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.  
"I..It's not right. Sorry." And he took of running down the path. 


	3. Final Fight

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put a disclaimer in every chapter?  
  
Author's note: I am here now to bring you chapter three of the saga. The story gets much more exciting in this chapter. I would really appreciate reviews or suggestions.  
  
Chapter 3: The Final Fight  
Heartbroken, I took my time walking back to the complex.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" I asked myself. "I shouldn't have even thought I could have any romance with my student, even if he happens to be my age."  
I finally reached the double doors and knocked. No one answered. I knocked again. Still nothing. I opened the door, but there was no one in sight. Something told my I should see Heihachi. Maybe he would know what had happened to the doorman. I went up the two flights of stairs to the door of Heihachi's study and tapped it softly.  
"Come in," came Heihachi's voice.  
I sighed with relief and stepped into the room.  
"So, what brings you to the study at this time of night?"  
"I-there's no one guarding the door," I replied, "Have you seen the doorman?"  
"Mr. Osaki? Yes, he became very ill after dinner, but I put Lee in charge of the front door and Ming is to guard your room." Just then Ming burst into the study.  
"They've taken Lee!"  
"Who?" Heihachi and I asked in unison, although I think we both had an idea before Ming replied,  
"Yoshimizu and his Samurai warriors!"  
"How did this happen?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
"The Samurai stormed into his room. He fought as many as he could but was overcome. I saw Lee being dragged down the hallway, but before the Samurai got to the stairs all of them disappeared except for one. The lone Samurai hit me with the butt of his sword and stood over me before I even had a chance to defend myself. I thought he was going to kill me but all he did was convey a message: 'Tell your master The Little Dragon is next.' Then he too disappeared."  
"Where did they take him?" I asked.  
"Most likely to his hideout," Heihachi replied," It's a cave built into the side of a cliff. No one knows exactly where it is."  
"If Lee has his communication device then I should be able to track him," Ming said and pulled a hand-held computer from his pocket.  
I looked over his shoulder as he typed in Lee's name and a series of numbers. Then the results of the search popped up on the screen.  
"He's in a cave on the other side of the Great Forest," Ming concluded.  
"We must act quickly," Heihachi decided, "I'll make arrangements to leave at once. Ming, you gather as many people as you can. We're going to need close to an army to infiltrate the hideout. Suki, you must stay here."  
"Heihachi, I think it would be better to go with you."  
"But they'll be looking for you. It's obvious that the Samurai are setting up a trap just so they can capture the Little Dragon."  
"I can't sit here in the complex alone, worrying about the loss of Lee. He is my friend, and I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't at least try to save him."  
"But...you could be...killed..."  
"We all could. Fear of death shouldn't stop any of us from doing what is right. You taught me that once."  
"I cannot stop you from doing what you believe is right. Just...be careful."  
  
Two hours later the entire training staff of the Tekken complex, as well as most of the top students, stood in the arena armed with swords, daggers, and bamboo fighting poles. The group wasn't exactly a militia (there were only about 75 of us) but we all had one thing in mind-to save Lee and settle our disputes with the Samurai once and for all.  
We traveled through the woods on foot but the going was slow. The forest was still dark and our little army only had a few dim flashlights and Ming's tracking device to help us through the thick foliage.  
We finally reached the cave as the sun was peeking over the Samurai hideout. Heihachi motioned for us to stay behind the trees as Ming scanned the outside of the cave with his computer.  
"The only way in is through the front door," Ming explained, "There is a huge boulder rolled in front of the entrance, so there aren't many ways to get in without much bloodshed."  
Heihachi and Ming discussed while I studied the entrance. I didn't notice the boulder at first, but as I stared at the "door" its outline appeared to me. I noticed Yoshi walking up to the cave and pounding on the boulder with his fighting stick.  
"Who goes there?" came a booming voice from inside the cave.  
"We have The Little Dragon," Yoshi replied.  
Suddenly the boulder began moving slowly, slowly, just enough for one person to get through and the guard to get a closer look at his visitor. A dagger whizzed past Yoshi and hit its mark on the guard's chest before he fell down, dead.  
All 75 of us slipped in, one at a time. The cave was dark, almost pitch black, and smelly. Then a row of dim lights flickered on. I heard sinister, hissing voice.  
"I know you wouldn't be able to stay away if your precious warrior prince was captured. Now you will feel the wrath of the Samurai!"  
The fighters came in droves. All I could do was block, slash with my sword, punch, or kick. The hoard kept coming. This continued until I thought every last Samurai as down. I looked around and saw Heihachi fighting a particularly large and heavily armored opponent, but I did not realize who he was until later.  
Suddenly, a Samurai dropped from the ceiling.  
"So we meet again Suki," he said, and I knew he was grinning evilly behind his mask.  
I tried to slash with my sword, but he performed a flip-kick and I was on the floor. That was the same move I had taught-  
"Brian!" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Of course! Who were you expecting? The handsome, gracious Scotsman you met at the complex? Ha! I thought you would be smarter than to trust me, especially after my brother almost killed you."  
An intense, fiery anger mounted in me just then. I leaped up and did the five-punch combo Brian had used to win his first real fight in the arena. He blocked every one except the last. Then I did the one move I hadn't gotten around to teaching Brian. It was like his kick flip but stronger- a flying, double kick flip that knocked him to the floor. I held the tip of my sword against his throat.  
"Tell me where Lee is and I won't kill you."  
"Alright, alright you win. He is in the dungeon farther back in the cave. You need these to unlock his bindings.  
Brian handed me his keys and I took off running, thinking only of Lee. When I got to the cell I saw that Lee was in worse shape than I had originally thought. His face was bruised and broken, and he suffered a sword wound from one of the Samurai. I knew he wouldn't last much longer if he were left in the dungeon. I walked up to him and began unlocking a shackle on his wrist.  
"Violet..." Lee croaked.  
Violet? I was never called by that name in the Tekken complex, only at my home in...the Mushroom Kingdom. That was it, where I had seen him before. This man's name was not Lee, it was Luigi.  
"It's ok Lu...Lee. I'm going to get you out of here."  
I freed Lee (Luigi) and managed to carry him halfway through the cave where I met Yoshi.  
"Yoshi," I said, full of relief, "I have Lee. Please take him out of this horrible place." I handed Lee over and Yoshi promised to get him medical help as soon as possible.  
As I made my way back to the entrance of the cave I sensed something following me. I was almost there when I felt it practically breathing down my neck. I turned around and saw Brian, still standing and more heavily armed than before.  
"The only reason I let Lee get away is we have what we want. We have you," he said and tried to slash me. I blocked the move with my sword and almost succeeded in knocking Brian's out of his hand.  
"You don't have me or anyone else. Our army is stronger than yours and you know it."  
"One round, Suki. One round and you'll be ours."  
Brian and I fought until we both had little energy left. Every time he thought he had overpowered me I would confuse him with another move. The battle raged on until Brian got around my block by piercing through my right shoulder with his sword. My mind exploded with pain, but I said nothing. Somehow I managed to twist his arm around and take his sword.  
I wildly swung the weapon at my opponent without even thinking of where it was going and miraculously knocked him to the floor. His wound was severe but I wasn't going to do anything to help him. I ran out of the cave as fast as I could and almost straight into Ming.  
"Mario," I whispered and collapsed into his arms. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who took the time to review my story. I really appreciate all the suggestions. I hope you continue to read and review.  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Is she awake?"  
"Suki, if you can hear us please give us a sign."  
I moved my lips, but all I could manage was a whimper.  
"We're going to take you into surgery. Just try to relax.  
I felt myself being lifted and placed onto a cold, hard surface. Then I was moving. The movement stopped and I was lifted onto yet another cold, hard table. The next thing I remember is someone putting something over my face and telling me to breathe deeply,  
  
The first thing I saw when I woke up was Ming's face.  
"Suki! You're all right. You gave us quite a scare back at the cave."  
"Wh-where am I?" I asked groggily. I tried to move my right arm, but it wouldn't budge.  
"You're in the hospital just outside the Tekken area."  
I pushed the button at the side of my bed. The mattress rose and I slowly and painfully sat up. I rested my head against my pillow for a moment and closed my eyes.  
"How long...?" I asked, my eyes still closed.  
"It's been almost 32 hours since we left the cave. Heihachi was able to get a correspondent working on how to get us all safely out of the forest. We ended up being air lifted out by helicopter.:  
"But...where did you find a place to land?"  
"Believe it or not, we weren't too far from the other end of the forest. The helicopters landed right on the edge."  
"How is everyone?"  
Ming hesitated. "Well, I talked to the doctor and he says you'll be out of here in a couple of days. I came out with a broken hand and Heihachi fractured his leg. Lee is...well he's..."  
I opened my eyes. For the first time I saw that Ming's hand was heavily bandaged and a splint protruded out slightly at the palm. He leveled his worry-filled eyes with mine.  
"Lee is in critical condition. His nose was nearly broken and almost every part of his face is bruised, cut, or swollen. He was badly wounded by a sword slice across his stomach."  
"I must see him," I replied, struggling to get out of bed.  
"No, Suki. Rest now. You can see Lee tomorrow."  
  
I awoke the next day feeling refreshed. My mind was clearer and I was able to sit up almost painlessly. A nurse came in and brought me breakfast. A while later Heihachi hobbled into my room on crutches with his leg in a cast.  
"Suki, it is good to see you fully awake this morning," Heihachi said, "Ming told me of his visit with you last night. He said you were recovering nicely, so I decided to visit."  
Ming! Suddenly I remembered that today was the day I could see Lee.  
"Heihachi, have you seen Lee yet?"  
"No I was planning on going after my visit with you."  
"Can I come with?"  
"Of course."  
Heihachi waited outside my room while I looked for something to change into. I found a white robe in the closet and a pair of slippers.  
As Heihachi and I made our way to Lee's room in the intensive care unit he told me what he know about our little army in the midst of battle.  
"...There I was, in the very center of the cave, when Yoshimizu himself dropped from the ceiling. We fought for hours it seemed, until he knocked me into a wall. I heard a crunch and realized that my leg was broken. I thought I was done for, but when I looked up my opponent was gone. Thankfully Yoshi, our Yoshi, was there to help me out of the cave. Then he went back in to help the others. I saw him carrying Lee out and wondered where you were. Yoshi assured me that you were fine, but something obviously happened between then and now that he didn't know about."  
I briefly told him about my second encounter with Brian.  
"He was a traitor? I should have known! Oh, Suki I'm so sorry..."  
"It's alright, Heihachi. No one could have possibly known. Did all of the Samurai disappear from the cave or just Yoshimizu?"  
"I don't know, but my correspondent has informed me that he will be sending out a crew to go back to the cave to look for survivors and gain more knowledge on the methods of the Samurai. I'll tell you if anything comes up."  
When we got to the waiting room outside of Lee's ward Ming pulled me aside.  
"Suki, can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked me with a pleading look in his eyes.  
I told Heihachi to see Lee first and followed Ming to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and I pulled up a chair. We sat in silence for a moment. I could tell what Ming was feeling just by looking at him.  
"They say my brother may not live much longer," Ming said sadly.  
I took Ming's good hand in mine and looked into his eyes.  
"He'll live. Luigi's always been strong."  
"How..."  
"It's me."  
"Violet?"  
"Yes."  
Mario studied me for a long time.  
"So it wasn't just delirium. You really did rescue Luigi. The first thing he said when he was being loaded into the helicopter was something about rescue and you. Up until now I didn't know what he was talking about. And before you collapsed...you said my name, I mean my given name.  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you whispered it. I thought I had gone crazy."  
"He knew all along, didn't he?"  
"Maybe. If he did he never told anyone about it. And now..."  
Ming buried his head in his hands. I sat next to him on the bed holding him with my good arm as he convulsed with sobs.  
"Mario," I said letting go of him, "Look at me." He looked. "Luigi will live. I just know it. Now get some rest. You look as if you haven't slept in days."  
  
I got off the bed as Mario lied down. I covered him with a blanket and squeezed his good hand gently as encouragement.  
"I'm going to visit your brother now. Get some sleep. If you feel up to it you can come to my room after lunch."  
I slipped out of Mario's room and closed the door then made my way back to the waiting room. I practically collapsed into a chair. I didn't know what to expect of Luigi after seeing his brother's grief. I sat back in the chair with my eyes closed until Heihachi returned from Luigi's room.  
"Suki, are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes just a little tired I guess," I said, opening my eyes.  
"You can go and see Lee now, if you're up to it," Heihachi said with a weary look. "I can wait here for you if you need me."  
"No, that's ok. You look like you could use some rest," I replied as I slowly stood up and made my way to Luigi's room.  
When I got there the door was ajar and Luigi was lying in a white, sterile hospital bed with his eyes closed. His once handsome face was covered with bruises and swollen and he had difficulty breathing. There was an IV and a heart monitor near his bed. I figured he was sleeping so I started to leave.  
"Wait...don't go..."  
"Luigi?" I said and sat on a chair near his bed. I took his hand in mine. "It's me, Violet."  
"Violet..." He relaxed a little.  
"Yes, I'm here," was all I could think to say.  
I had known Luigi for practically my whole life. We had even tried being a couple once. We loved each other deeply, but in the end we had to separate. I still cared for him though. Seeing him injured and possibly dying broke my heart. All I could think was that this should not have been happening to him or anyone else.  
As I was struggling with my thoughts Luigi opened his eyes. The once dazzling sapphire color had grown duller, but his eyes still held their intensity. Luigi's gaze came to rest on my cast.  
"Your arm..." He said, a look of deep concern in his eyes.  
Whatever had been holding back my tears for the past hours collapsed. Here was a man suffering the worst fate out of all of us and he was worried about my minor injury.  
"Oh Luigi," I sobbed. "This never should have happened to you. I would give anything to have been captured instead of you, just so you could remain unharmed."  
"Don't say that," Luigi replied, his grip on my hand tightening ever so slightly.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...well it shouldn't be like this."  
"I know"  
We stayed silent for a while after that, the only sounds in the room being the heart monitor and Luigi's labored breathing. I thought he had gone back to sleep until he spoke.  
"Tell me everything."  
I spent the next couple of hours describing everything that had happened to me since the day I came. After I told him it was as if a weight had been removed from my shoulders.  
"...And now we're all here recovering. I-"  
I started to conclude, but before I could finish the sentence I realized Luigi had fallen asleep.  
I carefully released his hand from mine and stood up to leave. Then, almost as an afterthought, I moved aside some of his hair and brushed my lips lightly against his forehead. Luigi stirred but didn't open his eyes.  
I made my way back to my room still exhausted but at the same time instilled with a strange sense of hope. True, Luigi was still injured in intensive care and we were all worried about him. I believed he was improving, though. He did manage to talk to me and even wanted to hear about what had happened to me since I got to the Tekken facility. That had to be something.  
I got to my room, opened the door, and went over to my bed, thinking that a quick nap would restore my senses and ready me for whatever was to come next.  
  
I awoke just as the sun was sinking behind the cliffs and realized that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I was about to ring for a nurse when I heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," I said sleepily.  
A tall, blonde nurse shuffled in with a tray of food.  
"I wasn't sure if you were awake," she said, "when I knocked for lunch there was no answer."  
"That's alright..." I glanced at her nametag and the words got caught in my throat. The small, gold plate read "Nurse Peach."  
  



	5. Nightmares

Author's note: This story is going miscellaneous. I'll be doing some mass editing and then sending the whole thing over to that category under "game crossovers." So...to read the conclusion you can head on over there. This next chapter is quite a bit longer than the other four but I know you'll enjoy it. Please R & R.  
  
Chapter 5: Nightmares  
  
"Peach? Sis, it's me Violet. What are you doing here?"  
"I think the better question is what are you doing here?"  
Over dinner I filled my sister in on some of the details of my journey from the Tekken complex to the hospital. Peach's eyes widened.  
"So you mean to tell me that Mario is here under the name Ming Chang? I served him breakfast just this morning. Now that I think about it, he did seem oddly familiar."  
"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"  
"I didn't start going to medical school for nothing. I know Dad never thought I would actually earn my degree, but here I am."  
"Why did you decide to work here instead of somewhere closer to home?"  
"Are you kidding? I could never work there for obvious reasons, one being Dad and another being...well maybe there's only one reason." She paused. "I should get going. There are still a lot of patients to feed, one of them being my Mario."  
I shook my head as Peach shuffled out the door, remembering an argument I had once had with my father.  
"Why am I not able to be with Luigi? I love him! Besides, Peach is Mario's girlfriend and you haven't tried to put a stop to that!"  
"I happen to know that Peach doesn't have the silly intention of moving to the Tenchi..."  
"Tekken!"  
"Tekken complex to be some kind of ignorant fighter."  
"Then why did you and Mom send Peach and me there when we were younger?"  
"Your mother thought that you two should learn self defense, with Bowser in the area and all. It obviously never helped your sister. In fact, there really is no reason you should have been there."  
"But that has nothing to do with Luigi."  
"It has everything to do with Luigi! I don't want him filling your head with more silly ideas."  
Of course I had dated Luigi anyway, although we broke up mostly because of my father. We both eventually grew tired of having to sneak around all the time. I realized then that I had blatantly ignored my father's wishes ever since.  
Another knock at the door interrupted my memory. This time the caller was Mario.  
"I have some great news," Mario said. "Luigi's chances of living have greatly improved. His doctors say that if he survives the night then he has about and eighty percent chance of survival."  
  
I sighed with relief. "I knew he had it in him. Do you know what you'll do once he can leave the hospital?"  
"We'll probably go back home. Heihachi has invited me to stay in the complex until my brother recovers."  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
"Heihachi is confident that the Samurai won't show their faces around here for awhile."  
"Has Heihachi heard anything from his correspondent yet?"  
"Not that I know of."  
Just then Peach shuffled back into the open door of my room.  
"Violet, I forgot to tell you something. I--Mario?"  
Mario turned around and was soon caught in Peach's embrace. He looked confused at first but soon realized who she was.  
"It's been so long," Mario murmured into Peach's hair.  
"Too long," she replied.  
I stayed in my bed feeling very much like a third wheel.  
Mario and Peach remained in their embrace for a few moments, having escaped into a world where all they knew was their love for each other. Mario gently let go of his true love and turned to finish our conversation.  
"Sorry Violet. It's just that Peach and I haven't seen each other since I first became a trainer about six months ago."  
"No need to apologize," I answered. "Run along you two. I'll be here all night if you need me."  
"Are you sure?" my sister asked.  
"Yes. Go."  
I am ashamed to say that I spent the rest of the night flipping through television channels and feeling sorry for myself. I had known true love once. Luigi and I had embraced the way Mario and Peach did. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, knowing that for the moment we were the only ones who mattered. I sighed. If only our relationship would have worked out. If only... I soon lapsed into a fitful sleep.  
  
My father entered the room and sat on a chair near my bed.  
"When I got the call saying you had been injured I didn't know what to think. I'm so glad that you're alright," he said, with an anxious look on his face.  
"No need to worry," I replied, "I'll recover soon. Then I can go back to my fighting career."  
"Oh no you don't. You're going back home as soon as you are on your feet again."  
"But Dad! That's not what I—"  
I noticed my father was changing. As sword appeared in his hand and armor covered his body. Finally, an evil mask found its way onto his face. Then I realized that he had changed into Yoshimizu and saw his sword flying towards my neck.  
  
I bolted upright and felt a searing pain course through my arm. I had totally forgotten about the nightmares! After being injured the first time by a Samurai I had experienced horrible dreams filled with images of misery and death. I was told much later that anyone who is injured by a Samurai sword is assailed by the same kind of illusions while they sleep.  
My next thought was of Luigi. I had to go to his room and do what I could to comfort him. I moved as quickly and quietly as I could out of my room, grabbing my robe and throwing it on as I went. There was one unoccupied nurse's station, which I concluded belonged to Peach, between my room and Luigi's. I hurried past it and into another hallway where I stopped at Luigi's room.  
I quietly opened the door and saw Luigi sleeping but not peacefully. He was shaking and upon closer observation I noticed beads of sweat penetrating his forehead. I took one of his hands in mine. It felt clammy. Then Luigi opened his eyes, which were glazed and reflected the moonlight streaming in through the window beside his bed. They were filled with anxiety.  
"Violet. Help me," he whispered hoarsely.  
At this point I really didn't know what to do. Seeing Luigi like this disintegrated whatever was left of my broken heart. I almost cried again but knew that would only make things worse.  
"I-I'll go get a nurse," I stammered.  
"No. Please don't go."  
I found a chair near his bed and sat, still holding his hand in mine.  
"Ok Luigi. I won't leave you."  
I waited for a few minutes as Luigi closed his eyes and again fell asleep. Suddenly he began writhing and muttering something.  
"No," he was saying, "No-no-no!"  
I knelt down next to his bed and whispered,  
"It's ok, Luigi. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Violet..." Luigi said, still asleep, and relaxed.  
I stayed with Luigi after that, still kneeling next to him and whispering to him. After about an hour I felt my head getting heavy. I laid my good arm on Luigi's bed and rested my head on it. I couldn't help but close my eyes and fall asleep.  
  
"No, no, no!" I heard Luigi's voice again.  
"It's ok, Luigi. I-" Then I realized that I was in an open field in total darkness except for the white moonlight that bathed the other side of the plain.  
Without thinking I ran to the light. As I got closer I noticed a dark, looming shadow ahead. I ran further still but stopped short as soon as I realized what it was. An enormous dragon stood a few feet away from me. The creature had shining black scales and glittering red wings. It seemed intent on killing whatever was blocking its path.  
"No!" I heard Luigi's voice again and realized whom the dragon was confronting. I ran around the monster's gigantic tail and stopped right next to Luigi.  
"Violet, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
The dragon took this as the perfect time to unleash a fireball in our direction. I grabbed Luigi and dove out of the way just in time to avoid it. "Luigi," I said, getting up and brushing myself off, "We need something. A weapon..." The poor man was knocked out cold.  
The dragon lumbered up and grabbed me with one of its gigantic claws, crushing my body. It took a huge breath and was about to unleash its fiery wrath upon me when I heard a voice.  
"Violet, wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes, forgetting where I was for a moment. The first person I saw was Luigi. He was staring at me, looking quite alarmed.  
"Violet?" I heard the voice again and realized that it was coming from Mario.  
"You were screaming in your sleep. We thought you were dying."  
"I thought I was dying too." I said, trying to get up from the floor I was still kneeling on.  
Pain coursed through my entire body. For a brief moment I thought the pain came from the dragon's claws but then reasoned that I was just sore from staying in one position all night.  
"Could someone please help me up?" I asked.  
Mario knelt beside me and let me put my stiff left arm around his shoulders. Then he slowly helped me to my feet. I groaned and sagged against him.  
"I had better get Violet back to her room," Mario said to his brother.  
A muffled response came from Luigi that I didn't have the strength to make out. Mario supported me as we walked down the hallway and back to my room. He let me go when I was safely seated on the bed. I immediately laid down, exhausted, and closed my eyes.  
"Violet, what happened? Why were you in Luigi's room? Why were you screaming?"  
I described everything that had transpired within the last few hours.  
  
"Is there any way to prevent these nightmares?" Mario asked.  
"Well, comforting Luigi seemed to help him sleep easier."  
"Would you like me to stay with you?"  
"No. I'm so exhausted right now I probably couldn't have a dream if I tried."  
"Well, goodnight then," Mario said, leaving the room and softly closing the door behind him. I fell into a peaceful sleep as the soft light of dawn entered through the window.  
  
Over the next few months our lives gradually became normal again. The day after I encountered a dragon in my nightmare was the day Mario, Heihachi, and I left the hospital and traveled back to the Tekken complex. Luigi had to stay until he was able to walk without much effort. Mario and I visited the hospital every day until his brother recovered.  
Luigi and I spent more time together in those few weeks than we ever had when were first dating. We told stories to each other, laughed together, and even cried together. I discovered that behind Luigi's deep blue eyes and jet-black hair were a brave soul and a heart of gold. It was no doubt that I was falling in love with Mario's younger brother all over again. 


	6. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own?  
  
Author's note: Wow it has been a very very long time hasn't it? Almost a year. Well I have finally motivated myself to conclude this fanfic. Enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter 6: New Beginnings  
  
I stood at the top of the stairway in my most breathtaking purple gown, Luigi at my side.  
"Princess Violet of the Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi Mario," the announcer proclaimed. Everyone clapped politely as my escort and I were led into a huge dining hall. We were seated at the table closest to a podium, right next to Mario and Peach.  
"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I asked them.  
  
The day before I had received an invitation to Peach's castle for a "grand celebration." All it had said was the time, date, location, and that I was to wear formal attire. It also said that Luigi was my escort and that he would be picking me up at five o' clock.  
"Be patient," replied Peach, "It will be revealed to you soon."  
Just then I noticed my father making his way up to the podium. He was a stout man wearing a plum colored robe and a large gold crown inset with green, red, and purple jewels. He had a plump round face, and his chin was hidden by a well-groomed beard.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I would like to welcome you to this very special occasion. I'm sure many of you don't even know what it is yet, but I'll let Mario fill you in on the details. For now, let dinner commence!"  
Peach's mushroom-capped servants came out of the side doors leading to the kitchen with steaming plates of food. They set a plate down in front of each guest and filled the glasses already on the table with wine.  
  
"Spaghetti," exclaimed Mario, "my favorite!"  
I suddenly remembered that the last time I had eaten spaghetti was with a traitor. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on my meal and the excitement ahead.  
When dinner and dessert were finally over, Mario stepped onto the podium.  
"I bet you're all wondering why you're here. Well, it all started about three years ago when my brother and I somehow managed to slip through the cracks of the world we once knew and into this kingdom. Our first task was to save a certain princess from an evil monster. Somehow we managed to prevail over our greatest challenge, and at the end was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I am here today to announce that Princess Peach and I are going to be married." A loud cheer went up from the guests.  
"Now that you all know the reason for this soiree, let us celebrate with song and dance!" With that, everyone filed out of the dining hall and into the ballroom.  
As we were all filing out, my father pulled me aside.  
"Violet, can I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Of course," I replied.  
"Violet, I would like to apologize. It seems we haven't been getting along very well as of late and I think I know why. I have been treating you like a child when you are very clearly a young woman who can make decisions on her own. This morning Luigi came to me and explained everything that transpired in the Tenchi complex over the last few days." I was so shocked that I didn't even try to correct my father. "You showed incredible courage and strength in saving Luigi's life. Perhaps I was wrong in what I have said in the past about that place. Now run along and have fun." With that, he shuffled off to mingle with some of the party guests.  
I still couldn't believe it. I must have stood in the same place for almost a minute before I noticed that Luigi was calling my name.  
"Violet? Violet! Come on, we're missing the dancing." He took my arm and led me to the ballroom.  
I had forgotten what an excellent dancer Luigi was. Together we twirled around the ballroom for almost the whole night. He looked so handsome even back in his original form. His blue eyes sparkled and his handlebar moustache looked surprisingly distinguished. His black tuxedo and green tie finished off the look quite nicely. When we were done dancing Luigi took my hand and led me out onto a balcony. The night was beautifully clear and an infinity of stars was glittering in the sky. I turned around to face Luigi.  
"Luigi, why did you tell my father about...you know."  
"The...events?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not sure exactly. The fact that I work for him has something to do with it. I didn't want to come back with injuries and have him be the last to know how it happened. There's more to it than that though."  
"Like?"  
"There was something in me that wanted to tell him what a brave person you really are. He seems to think of you as some kind of fragile flower, or something."  
"You noticed that, huh? Well then, if I'm not a 'fragile flower' then what am I?"  
"Um-a fire flower!"  
We both laughed at this. It felt so good to be back home, laughing again like we used to.  
"Violet, can I tell you something?" Luigi asked.  
"Sure."  
"Those months when I was in the hospital I got to spend a lot of time with you. It's almost like I was meeting you for the first time. I couldn't remember why we stopped seeing each other."  
"It was mostly because of my father, remember? Speaking of which..." I told Luigi what my father had said.  
"So perhaps I'm in his good graces now?" Luigi commented.  
"Maybe."  
"Do you think we could give it another try?"  
I don't know exactly what came over me then, but I knew I had to kiss him. The moment our lips touched I realized what I had been missing all along and was determined to do anything to get it back. I loved Luigi, and I knew that as long as we were together, everything would work out for us in the end.  
  
FINE  
  
Awww wasn't that sweet? For those of you that did not catch that, it is pronounced Feen-a. It means end. It's not "fine." Anyway, thank you for reading (and reviewing!) my first fan fic. Maybe someday I'll write another one. 


End file.
